Its Hanji's falt
by AsakoAkiyama
Summary: Hanji turned eren into a little kid and the levi squad has to take care of him. he reveals his love for levi like this but what happend to levi?


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2f62fecd6abb33980568e2878708f01"(Hey i hope this will be a good fanfic i think it will be cute and i hope ya like it. Asakoakiyama)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4afa6568ca5aa567705388fdcc546a09"Levi's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="037d379772d1ae645226623bdcdd2b44""Where the hell is that brat"i thought walking around the halls. I turned the corner and there the brat was talking to that raven haired girl with the red scarf."Jeager get your ass over here hanji isn't finished with experiments and she's bugging the shit out of me"I yell down the hall to the brunett brat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b46988e40192df3c7fec65f9082a605"Jeager jumps at the sound of me angry as heck before quickly walking over here. I walked back down the hall to Hanji's "lab" if you could even call it that. When we got to the "lab" Hanji burst out of the room and tackled Jeager. Although Jeager hated me he had "help me" face i don't blame him Hanji is crazy ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fd3362da4cc3e008f8cdabdb35ed366"Hanji drags eren into the office and tells me to wait outside. I didn't want anything to do with this exsperiment so i complied and leaned against the wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aec10b9c8d750585c249660a94f009c1"5 minutes later/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8e3ff9fe64e3426b38af035bf0ca5be"There was screaming and yelling and running going on inside the room so ,annoyed,i walk in just about to say something only to to see I child eren with terrified eyes screaming as he ran from hanji. "Hanji what the hell happend here" I asked just when eren clung onto my leg./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57750f14ba927909145f500af806c629""w-well um I sort of kinda made a mistake during an exsperament and turned Eren into a child"said hanji trying to reach for eren. Eren tightly clung onto my leg and said "Wevi save me"."awwww he loves you levi or i should say daddy levi" said hanji and I glared at her. "You better fix this !" i yelled at her. "Fine fine but your takeing care of eren he won't go any where near me"she said and dashed to grab the serum but tripped and spilt some on me. "Hanji what the hell!" I said and then I realized that I was slowly shrinking until I was the same size as the five year old eren./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5297e5565de1e77b0737b599a3ff018d"I lifted my arms to see that my shirt was way to big now. I looked up at hanji and glared at her. "Awwwwwwww your sooooo cute levi!" She squealed and picked me up as well as eren. I kicked her but she wasn't fazed so I crossed my arms and glared infront of us as she brought us to the mess hall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a0a0ebdd10e467344c22c884a016ee5"(Time skip to mess hall brought to you by a tired five year old levi.)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f98d406dfaac39146f235219007c5712"Haji's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b72b59062cb93db543596fd170b06ee1"Levi was so adorable I just had to show his squad. When we walked in there reaction to the grumpy five year old levi was halarious. Olue but his toung, Erd, Gunter and Petra laughed and Erwin spit out his tea. I put down eren and levi. Eren ran for Petra while dragging Levi with him. Its was solo cute. "Hajji what did you do this time" said Eriwin. "Well you see I messed up on something while experimenting with eren and now he's five years old and after that levi was trying to get me to change eren back. Levi was going to watch eren while I made an antidote but I spilt some of the serum I used for eren on levi so now he's a five year old. After about fifteen minutes or so levi will act like a five year old so I need someone to watch them while go make an antidote that might take a week or two to make." I said slowly this time do I didn't have to repeat myself. "We will watch them" said petra. "Yeah you can count on levi's squad to babysit" said Erd. Levi kicked Erd and then said in this cute high five year old voice "I don't need to be baby sat uncle Erd". Erwin choked on his tea before saying "so when did Erd become uncle Erd"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9806e26ebf05f09e6f1c0b56e6f31df4"Levi said "Sence just now captain eyebrows". Erwin speachless while everyone else was laughing there butts off. "Haha well I gotta go later titan baby and lil raven". With that I ran out of the mess hall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ccac75beede35852e4cf16b5486d923"Erd POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa1d718cc3c7665e536ef917f5c66a59""So are you to hungry "I asked eren and levi. Levi glared at me before nodding and eren frantically nodded. They were both sitting on Petra's lap. I went and got to trays and managed to get two sippy cups a gray one and a green one. I filled one with tea and the other with milk. When I came back eren and levi were chasing each other around the mess hall. I set down the trays and cups before turning back to the two. "Are you to just going run around or eat" I asked them. Levi turned to me and said "I would but this butthead took the piece if candy petra gave me" eren then tackles levi in a hug and levi blushed and tried to push him off. "Oh come on levi you know you love him now come and eat you two". Eren let go of levi who was as red as a tomato and ran to eat. Levi mutters and "do not"and sat down at the table. When they were done levi was obviously tired so its nap time this going to be fun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0c79f7fa395c4d0df16bd0a6d947799""Nap time you" I said and petra picked them up. "Where will they sleep" petra asked. I looked at Gunter and then back at petra before saying "with you of course why wouldn't they". "Uh okay I guess" with that she went to her room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac702a6b6ff8766c4acbb176d9d2d2ba"Petras POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e934e423c79636a688024139caf9ca57"I tucked levi into bed and then did the same with eren. Eren immediately latched on to levi causing levi to blush and try to push eren off. I giggled and pulled eren off levi and lifted the covers over them. "Have a good nap you two" I said and went to join the others but eren said "anti petra pwease stay with us". I giggled at my new name and layed on top of the covers between them. "Now go to sleep Eren" I said and then decided I needed a nap too. We all ended up falling asleep. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee6952a2e46a40d85eee51efff6ac790"(PLOT TWIST! Probably the best plot twist ever! So Yeah levi is now an little kid as well and eren is clingy twords levi. I am Loving it sofar and I hope that you guys do too.) /p 


End file.
